powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 37: Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword
is the thiry-seventh episode of ''Battle Fever J. Synopsis When a statue is stolen by Egos for it's contents, a boy recruits Shirou to get it back without having it destroyed. Plot Egos steals the statue of a 4-sided dragon god, who guards over dragon cape. The fisherman of the area worship the god, and they say that when they are in danger, the god will rise and protect them. So when Takeshi, a young boy from the village sees Egos trying to dynamite the rock below the statue, he rushes to protect the statue and is caught in the explosion and thrown off the cliff. However, even after drifting 20 hours in the sea, when he is washed ashore he is perfectly unharmed. Shirou suggests that the 4-sided dragon god protected him. Egos agents impersonating men from the Culture Department then come to collect the statue of the god. When Shirou tries to pursue them, Takeshi stows away and is caught, and in order to protect him, Shirou surrenders. Satan Egos then extracts the power of the 4-sided dragon god from the statue and creates a kaijin that not only has all the power of the dragon god, but resembles him as well. While imprisoned, Shirou learns the reason Takeshi is so protective of the god, is that his father is a fisherman lost at sea, and he is praying for the god to help his father get home. Meanwhile, the new kaijin begins terrorizing the town for diamonds to make its reactor more powerful, and Battle Fever is no match for him with his godly power. Shirou then tricks the guards into escaping his prison, and joins the others. However as Takeshi is relying on the 4-sided dragon god to help his father get home, he begs Shirou not to destroy the kaijin. Keiko and Tomoko arrive and with the statute of the 4-sided dragon god, to prove to Takeshi that this kaijin is not the dragon god, and he relents. But with the power of the god, the kaijin is so powerful that Battle Fever cannot destroy him even with Penta Force. So Tetsuzan Shogun himself arrives, and defeats the kaijin with his katana! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Takeshi Maeda's mother: *Cultural Department Member: Stunt Actors * Battle Japan: Kazuo Niibori * Battle Cossack: Hirofumi Koga * Battle France: Haruhiko Hashimoto * Battle Kenya: Tsutomu Kitagawa * Miss America: Eiko Onodera Notes *While the Denkouken (Lightning Sword) is the name of Battle Fever Robo's main weapon, this episode also reveals it as the name of a trademark move of General Kurama Tetsuzan's sword style. *This is the first episode where the Egos Monster is not destroyed by the Penta Force; instead being destroyed by Tetsuzan. DVD releases Battle Fever J Volume 4 features episodes 34-43. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bfj.html References Category:Battle Fever J Category:Sentai episodes